Teaser de CPSRETL sigle à l'intérieur
by Lyra et Lian
Summary: Comment décrire ça ? Alors c'est la bande annonce d'une fic où deux folles ont décidé de se venger de ce qui leur arrive cet été !


Série : Gundam Wing.. vaguement, très vaguement.  
  
Autrices : Lyra Shin la mort incarnée et Lian Landra, la petite padawan qui devient grand ! ( Lian : Je suis pas petite ! )  
  
Genre : Défouloir, expérience personnelle. . . OOC de Hee-chan[1]. . .  
  
Couples : 1+2, 2+1, 3x4x3, 5xle tracteur[2]  
  
Disclamer : Nous possédons l'usine, le tracteur, et des affreux des horribles. . . BIP ( non vous le saurez pas , du moins pas tout de suite. . .), les persos, sauf les cinq qu'on voudrait ! Injustice !!!  
  
Note :  
  
Lyra : Je suis très fière de ma petite padawan ! elle se décide enfin à publier une de ses fics !  
  
Lian : Mais je suis plus grande que toi je te signale !  
  
Lyra : Pas au niveau perversion !  
  
Lian : Oui, mais au niveau sagesse et modération, je te bats !  
  
Lyra : Sagesse ? Modération ? C'est quoi ça ?! Ca tient chaud le soir ?  
  
Lian * feuilletant le dico à côté de l'ordi * : S . A . alors. . . sado. . . sadisme. . . sodomie. . . C'est vrai ça ! Ca existe même pas ce truc !  
  
Les G-Boys * air apeuré * : . . . . . . . . . On est pas dans la merde. . . .  
  
Lian : Je vous d'essayer de limiter les dégâts !  
  
Lylyth : Tu rêves ! TORTURE DE HEE-CHAN POWER !!!!!!  
  
Heero : Et c'est encore moi qui vais prendre !  
  
Teaser de : Comment perdre sa réputation en trois leçons ?  
  
« Une nouvelle mission. . . »  
  
_ Objectif de la mission : désamorcer les nouvelles bombes de OZ.  
  
_ Yes ! No problemo ! Shinigami est de sortie!  
  
_ Il y a juste un petit inconvénient. . .  
  
« Un nouvel abri. . . »  
  
_ C'est quoi c' te planque pourave ?!  
  
« Une couverture des plus surprenantes . . . »  
  
// Duo ! Je te hais ! Omae o korosu ! //  
  
_ Heero! Bouge tes bras plus vite !  
  
// Celle là aussi, elle va y passer ! //  
  
« Des problèmes techniques. . . »  
  
// Je n'ai aucune difficulté avec les calibres de pistolet. . . mais celui LA , c'est un neuf ou bien un douze ? //  
  
________________  
  
// Pourquoi j' suis tout seul ! Ca va trop vite, j'ai besoin d'aide !!!!!! Ca tombe !!! Mais il est OU ce fichu bouton ? //  
  
________________  
  
// Et ce rail qui est trop haut ! Pourquoi ils sont si lents à le vider ?! J'en ai marre ! Je suis trop petit !!!!! //[3]  
  
« Des ordres incompris. . . »  
  
// Les descendre ?! Mais comment elle veut que je les descende ?! Duo m'a piqué mon flingue ! //  
  
« Une nouvelle tenue vestimentaire. . . »  
  
_ Duo . . .Qu'est ce que c'est que CA ?!  
  
// On ne s'énerve pas. On ne s'énerve pas. . . //  
  
_ Bah quoi ?! Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais saloper mes belles fringues noires ?!  
  
« Un groupe séparé. . . »  
  
//Et merde !! Ils m'ont laissé tout seul ! Et comment font ces Onnas pour aller aussi vite ? Et. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à me mâter celui la !?! Nataku viens a mon aide ! //  
  
« Des couples qui se forment. . . »  
  
_Trowa, Quatre.Arrêtez de vous bécoter et décharger moi ce foutu rail !  
  
_Hee-chan, du calme !  
  
// Comme si je pouvais me calmer avec toutes ces nanas qui te tournent autour ! //  
  
« Le jeu de la séduction[4]. . . »  
  
// Mais pourquoi la goutte de sueur prend ce chemin ?! Putain ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi bien foutu. . . K'SOOOOOOO !!! Pousse toi ! Je le vois plus ! //  
  
« Après l'effort. . . »  
  
_J 'ai mal aux bras !!!  
  
_Et mes pieds ! Tu les as vu mes pieds ?  
  
_Wuwu, il est ou le repas ?  
  
_Trop crevé pour le faire ! Démerdez-vous !!  
  
« Des cauchemars à répétition. . . »  
  
« Ils m'encerclent.. ils me poursuivent !!Je cours, je cours. . . .Nan y'en a un qui se dresse devant moi ! Il est plus gros et plus lourd que tous les autres ! Du Neuf assurément . . . »  
  
_Heero ! Réveille-toi , c'est juste un cauchemar !  
  
_Du. . . Duo ?! Il. . .Il était énorme !!  
  
« Une haine incommensurable. . . »  
  
_Duo, mais ça va pas ce matin ?  
  
_Hn  
  
_ Et toi Yuy pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?  
  
_ Je viens de découvrir de découvrir que je haïssais une nouvelle couleur !  
  
« Des moments de détente. . . «   
  
_Par Allah, Duo, Heero ! Qu'est ce que vous. . . ma tapisserie !  
  
_Ben quoi elle est mieux comme ça. . .  
  
_Et puis c'est bon pour les nerfs.  
  
« La suite au prochain épisode. . . »  
  
// Putain, je les hais ces BIP !//[5]  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Commentaires des deux autrices et des persos :  
  
Heero : Z'avez pas pu vous en empêcher, hein ?!  
  
Lian : Y a pas de raison pour qu'on souffre et pas vous !  
  
Lyra : Shin, toplé ! Tu parles à personne de la vraie signification du BIP !  
  
Duo : Ils le sauront bien assez tôt !  
  
Lylyth : Sinon, je choppe ta muse et je la séquestre et je te la rends plus !  
  
Heero : Est ce vraiment un mal ?  
  
Tous : Heero ! La Ferme !!!  
  
Euh, reviews please !?  
  
Les petites notes immanquables des autrices :  
  
[1] Il va s'en prendre plein la gueule !  
  
Heero : Pourquoi tant de haine ?!  
  
Lian : C'est la faute à Lyra !  
  
Lyra : Il en fallait bien un !  
  
Duo : Maman, ze t'aime !  
  
[2] Lian : Lyra !!! C'est fini ces conneries !!!!  
  
Lyra : Nan, je fais que commencer !  
  
Wufei : Stupides Onnas ! Nataku ! Mon honneur est bafoué !  
  
Lian : C'est pas moi ! Allez ! Je te promet une aventure torride avec. . . celui qui conduit le tracteur !  
  
Wufei : Mais je suis pas gay !  
  
Lyra : C'est ce qu'on dit. . .  
  
[3] Lian : Expérience personnelle, Lyra ?  
  
Lyra : La ferme. . .  
  
[4] Nan, promis ! On a pas regardé M6 !  
  
[5] Niark, niark . . . vous y avez cru, hein ?! 


End file.
